


It brings luck

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Guardian Angels, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Other, Reader-gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer turns out to be your guardian angel. So what else would you do with one than kiss him at midnight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It brings luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the kiss exactly at midnight, so it's a real New Year's kiss. That's how it works, I don't make the rules.

„My what?“

„Your guardian angel.“

„... You?“

„I.“

 

You raised your brows at the angel standing at gunpoint opposite to you. At this point you were half convinced this to be just a seriously weird dream, caused by too much fast food before bed or your sub-conscious trying to deal with your new hunter life.

 

„But you're the devil.“

„The one and only.“  


You had never seen Lucifer in the flesh, having gotten into the business only after the apocalypse had been averted. If this was indeed a concoction of your brain kudos to making Satan look positively adorable. 

 

„If it's any consolation I dislike this situation as much as you do.“ he said, as calm as ever even though you still hadn't lowered your gun. It probably wouldn't do him any harm but you had hoped it would at least hurt him. Your arm got tired and this was obviously going to take a bit longer. You lowered your weapon, regarding Lucifer with a look that said you could still shoot him if he tried anything.

 

„Is there a way out?“

 

„None that I know of. Not that I expected Father to assign _me_ a human to watch over. For now we are stuck with each other.“

 

Your eyes widened in rising horror.

 

„Stuck … you mean you have to stay close …?“  


„Of course not. I have to come when you call for me and protect you from any mortal danger. The reason I turned up in the first place.“

 

You looked at the two headless vampires who almost ganked you not fifteen minutes before. This had been the stickiest situation in a while and obviously enough to trigger the appearance of a guardian angel. 

 

„Okay. Protect me and fly by when I pray to you. Anything else?“  


He hesitated briefly.

 

„No.“ he said. And vanished.

 

 

 

Lucifer never showed of his own volition and during the first six months you had need of him only twice, once in a zombie case that turned out to be ghouls with a taste for hunter, and once with a banshee in northern Ireland. Both times he swept in, cleared the danger and was gone again before you could get a good look at him. 

You spent your days taking up cases and researching this whole guardian angel business. There was something Lucifer wasn't telling you and you weren't about to take his word for granted.

 

It was New Year's when you called him, fireworks already up even though it was a few hours to midnight yet.

„Lucifer? I don't really know how this praying business goes, so uh … maybe drop by or …“ 

Nothing came forward. Only the distant sound of people blasting hundreds of dollars into the air in a colourful display of human madness.

You looked around your room, just to make sure he wasn't standing behind you.

„What, did the loud noises drive your Fallen ass off? Never thought there was something to that superstiti-“

„Watch your tone.“

 

You hid your smile carefully before getting up to face Lucifer. He looked just like last time you met, all cute and intimidating. 

 

„Hello to you, too.“ you said, acting unimpressed by his display. _Acting_ being the important bit.

 

„Why have you called me? Make it quick.“

 

„What? Have somewhere else to be?“

 

„Somewhere that is not being stuck with the human I got stuck with protecting against my will? I assure you, I do.“

 

„But it's not, is it?“ you said, coming to the point of why you had called Lucifer. „Against your will.“

 

You might have imagined the defensiveness in his stance for it was gone before you knew it. But with the context of this conversation you didn't think so.

 

„I have no idea what you are talking about.“ 

 

„Don't play dumb with me, Lucifer. I did some research on guardian angels. What little lore there is, it's consistent in one thing. An angel has to _petition_ God to be appointed a human as a charge. You _asked_ for me. You _wanted_ to be my guardian angel.“

 

Now that the truth hang in the air it felt strange. That the devil would ask for someone like you, a skilled hunter, yes, but not special in the grand scheme of things. You weren't Sam Winchester, hell you weren't even a vessel for any angels. You were just someone who went through life looking under beds before you got into them and checking the dark spots when others would run.

 

You watched Lucifer carefully, fearing that if you let him out of your sight for one moment he'd disappear. However distanced he had pretended to be a minute ago, he certainly wasn't now. His eyes flitted about the room, hands clenching and unclenching. He opened his mouth to speak, looked at you, and closed it again.

 

„I didn't ask for you specifically.“ was what he finally said, his eyes on the floor. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking for all the world like a small boy.

 

„No, I know.“ you said, a bit more inclined to cut Lucifer some slack. And then, because you could and he couldn't harm you if he tried, you stepped forward and touched his arms just where his t-shirt met cold skin. He didn't even react to your own cold hands. He only looked at you with vague confusion.

 

„So, this some kind of world-dominating plot that you need a human charge for?“ you asked, both trying to make conversation and offer him a way out.

 

„No.“ he just said softly.

 

„Okay.“ That was when you heard the chanting outside, the people counting down to the New Year.

 

„You know, since you're here already.“ you began, licking your lips, your mouth suddenly dry. „There's a tradition to kiss someone on midnight at New Year's Eve. It brings lu-.“

 

He didn't let you finish. His lips caught yours, cold and chapped but a constant pressure on yours, his hands finding your waist and pulling you closer. They scrambled to hold you, went up and down your back, pulling at your shirt, clutching at your hips.

 

„I don't want to be alone.“ he said in a brief pause between kisses, his voice barely a breath as he sought air he shouldn't need. „I want someone on my side for once.“

 

And all you managed to say, between kisses and the feeling of soft skin under your hands, power thrumming around Lucifer like an electrical current and jumping over to you, was:

 

„I'll be with you.“

 

 

 

 


End file.
